Avenger's Reborn
by Zanzibar1
Summary: It is 20 years into the future after the Avengers originally fought for the world. Now some people have started noticing the subtle changes in the world and putting together a pattern. Who/ what is causing these catastrophes & subtle events though? *On Hiatus*
1. Strange Phenomena part 1 New York City

_Author's Note: So I find that I'm writing a ton of Author's Notes, so I'm going to write this one, then if there are any others they are important. Thanks for reading and please review! _

_Important note: I'm setting this at present time, so dates from original Avengers show will most likely be slightly off from this story. I'm not entirely sure what the original dates are, so if anyone knows if they could tell me. That would be fantastic._

_Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own any Marvel characters. I own all OC's who will be revealed as you read. _

**New York City, New York**

"Rhody, does this make sense to you?" Tony gestured to a screen with recent natural disasters listed with pictures and strange phenomena occurring in other areas that didn't make sense.

Rhody looked over Tony's shoulder at the screen. "It's just a bunch of natural disasters. If you are thinking Hydra has escaped you're wrong. Hydra is locked away and all the rest are where your Avengers put them."

"Yeah, I know that. You or Shield would have told me if there was a problem, but these natural disasters aren't the only thing…look at this," he pointed at another screen. This screen showed a picture of the Sahara Desert with flowers from the rain forest and everyday flowers you see in the city growing in various clumps. Another picture showed a meteor shower 6 months earlier than it was supposed to happen. "Thor has also noticed changes in his home world as well. The Frost Giants are moving farther and farther North with the snow and there is a desert forming on one side of his home."

"Tony, you're freaking out over small natural changes in the world."

"And what about this report of more and more mutants popping up all over the place? Do you think that has to do with anything? No according to most it's just evolution and we are currently in the thick of it…I don't buy it."

"You know that's just the X-gene mutating into people's DNA. The Professor said so himself, it's mankind's step forward into the next stage of evolution," Rhody answered.

"It's just not feeling right…" Tony said skeptically, "I just don't know what to make of it."

Rhody argued, "The world is changing like it has always done."

Tony didn't answer, but rubbed his chin.

"How's Gabriel?" Rhody asked changing the subject, "Have you had any luck with her yet?"

"Still as unresponsive as ever. I feel as though she's hiding from me."

"Give her some time, Tony. She will come around and don't expect too much from her. She's not like you and your father. That's not her way. In all likelihood she is more like Pepper than you."

"But that's the very thing…She goes to Pepper for advice, but rarely. And ever since she was 10 years old she has avoided me even further and started wearing sunglasses to the point where I don't even remember what her eyes look like."

Rhody laughed, "Seems she went into teenhood early."

"Right…I know what Pepper was like as a teenager. That was crazy enough as it was just with her. To have Gabriel act the same way." They both shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think she's got quite the same personality thankfully."

Tony chuckled, "Well, that's a relief. Say how about you come to dinner with my family tonight?"

"Can't, I'm working a night shift tonight."

Tony shrugged, "That's too bad…What time does your shift start?"

"Seven."

"Well, then we'll have an early dinner. I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind cooking for one more," Tony stated.

Rhody smiled, "I've no doubt of that. Alright I'll see ya… at 5?"

"Sounds good to me. See ya."

Rhody nodded and waved. "Don't do anything stupid in the time between now and dinner."

"I'll try."

The door closed behind him and Tony looked back at the pictures of all the disturbances and various phenomena.

"There has to be some explanation…I just haven't figured out what it is yet…" he sat back and stared at the pictures. "JARVIS, search the news and any pictures for any new disasters or unnatural occurrences."

"Yes, sir." More pictures popped up on the screen. "These are all the recent unnatural occurrences, Sir."

"What locations?"

"Mainly Russia, North Africa, Canada, Alaska, and even the two poles."

Tony pulled each picture to the front one at a time and studied each one. "I just don't get it…It shouldn't even be happening. If this was going to happen it would have happened over a longer period of time and the weather would have been changing dramatically in order for this to happen and it hasn't…"

The door opened behind him and light spilled into the room.

"Tony, when are you going to stop looking at that screen?"

Tony turned and stood up to take his wife in his arms. "Sorry, Pepper, it's just these strange things have been occurring all over the world and I just can't make head or tails of it."

"You worry too much," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I worry because I feel responsible if something happens to this world after all the Avengers have done to keep it safe."

Pepper planted a kiss on his mouth. "Enough. Come help with dinner. If Rhody is coming over, then I need a little help making dinner. This can wait."

Tony smiled and nodded as Pepper led him out of the room. "JARVIS. Save the pictures for me to review later."

"Yes Sir," the computer replied.

* * *

><p>"JARVIS, get the door for Rhody," Pepper told the computer.<p>

"Yes, ma'am. Pepper and Tony are in the kitchen, Rhody."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

Rhody walked through the door to find Tony chopping vegetables and Pepper stirring a pot with soup in it.

"Hey, guys, anything I can do to help?"

"Naw, just make yourself at home," Pepper said. "We just have a couple more things."

"Pepper, have you seen Gabriel?" Tony asked.

"She was in her room earlier. I'll go get her. Hey Rhody, could you just make sure this doesn't burn. Tony's a wreck in the kitchen alone."

Rhody laughed, "Sure."

Tony finished chopping and turned to his friend who had a big grin on his face.

"What?"

"Tony, the super genius is a wreck when it comes to cooking?" Rhody laughed. "Who knew!"

Tony rolled his eyes and smacked him on the head. Rhody shrugged and attempted to suppress his laughter, but was unsuccessful. He broke down and doubled over in the uncontrolled rage of laughter.

The door opened and Pepper walked in followed by a female teenager with the same red hair as Pepper, except that it flowed down her back to her waist.

"Good evening, Gabriel," Rhody greeted with a wave.

Gabriel only nodded in reply and pushed her sunglasses straight on her nose.

"Gabriel, say hi to Rhody," Pepper scolded.

Gabriel sat down at the kitchen table and muttered, "Hi."

Tony quietly groaned and gave Rhody a look. Rhody shrugged. Rhody sat down next to the teenager.

"Hey, long time no see, Gabriel. What have you been up to lately?" he asked.

Gabriel slowly turned to face him without a comment.

"Do you play any sports? Have any hobbies? Favorite subject in school? Is Tony sending you to public school or are you home tutored still? Come on, Gabriel! How's life!" Rhody prompted hopefully to no avail.

"No, no, no, and little of both."

Rhody looked at Tony who stood behind his daughter.

"Hey Gabriel, have you ever flown a helicopter before?"

"No," she answered dully.

"Hey Tony, any objections to letting me take her up in a chopper and letting her fly around a bit?"

"Sure, I don't see why that would be a big deal. Just take her up high enough that she won't have any problems or take her outside the city."

Rhody smiled and looked back at Gabriel, "What do ya say Gabriel? Up to learning how to fly a helicopter?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll pick her up tomorrow after I've gotten some sleep."

Tony laughed, "Sure, just make sure you've had enough sleep before going up to do that."

"You know I wouldn't do anything else of the sort before getting enough sleep," Rody stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I don't know you spent a lot of time around me when we were younger. I might have rubbed off on you at some point."

"Hell you probably did seeing as how many crazy stunts I let you drag me into," Rhody muttered scratching the back of his head.

Tony laughed, but was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir. Pepper could use your help with the burning dinner."

Tony whirled and ran over to the stove where Pepper had left the dinner cooking after leaving the room. He pulled the pot off with his bare hands in the heat of the moment. He dropped the pot with a yelp. Rody caught the pot by the handle with a pot holder as it hit the ground. Pepper ran in.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine, Mom," Gabriel assured in a dull manner.

She stood from her seat and quietly left the room leaving her parents and Rhody.

Once her footsteps disappeared Tony frowned. "See what I mean, Rhody, she doesn't do anything! It's like she has no life!"

"Take it easy, Tony," Rhody cautioned. He stood up with the pot in hand and set it on the counter. Tony went to the sink and stuck his burnt hands under the cold water. Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband's rare moments of stupidity such as this one.

"Some super genius you are," Pepper said sarcastically, "you tried to pick up a pot off the stove with your bare hands. I keep wondering why I ever married you."

Tony chuckled. "You married me because you love me and there is no way I could survive without you."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for Iron Man," she teased.

"No kidding." Rhody smirked at the couple.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Pal. Now how about we go sit and eat...Hmmm? I don't about you two, but I'm hungry. I'll go get Gabriel."

Tony left the two and went upstairs to his daughters room. Stopping in front of Gabriel's bedroom door he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he put his fist to the wood and knocked.

"What?"

Tony sighed and pushed open the door. "We are sitting down to eat now. How about you come down and eat with us."

The room was dark and he could only see her dark outline with the sunset shining behind her through the window. From what he could see she wasn't wearing her sunglasses at the moment. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her glasses putting them on.

"Honey, why not forgo the sunglasses for tonight," he suggested.

She stood and strode past him without a word. Tony turned with a sigh and followed her down the stairs. He arrived in the dining room as Gabriel sat down between her mother and Rhody. Tony sat on Pepper's other side across from Rody.

They started the meal by dishing up their plates. Tony and Rhody joked about random things until they started eating. Everyone fell silent and the meal proceeded as they ate their food silently.

Rhody looked up at Gabriel and asked, "So Gabriel, are you taking any language classes?"

"Spanish." She took another bite of her food.

Rhody looked to Tony with a smile.

"How's the class going? You doing well? Bad? You know I took Spanish in College, so if you need any help in the class. We can see what this old bag of bones still knows," he offered.

"I don't need help. I'm fine in the class," she said with annoyance.

"You sure, cause I wouldn't mind helping out."

"I'm fine," Gabriel snapped. A minute later she placed her fork on the side of her plate and stood up abruptly pushing her chair back in the process. "Excuse me."

She left the three adults at the table stunned once again at her sudden departure.

"I'm sorry about that Rhody."

Rhody waved his apology away. "It's fine. She's a teenager. We've all had our problems at that age. I'm sure she's no different…Hell, she's probably got it bad with the fact that you're her father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked. "As a kid I had to deal with the same as her. Worse if anything."

"I beg to differ. You had your father's influence. She has your influence plus Iron Man's influence. That's double the problems that you had. Think about how kids would treat her at school now a days with that kind of parentage. The teachers will have high expectations. Peers will feel threatened or awed by her. Tony come on you have to see that that would be a hard life on any kid."

Tony dropped his fork on his plate and leaned back in his chair. "So what do you suggest I do? I can't very well change my past as iron man and a part of the Avengers. I can't change the fact that I'm a genius when it comes to technology and math," he groaned in frustration. "I just don't know what to do, Rhody. Pepper and I have tried everything. Gabriel was a cheerful and bright kid until five years ago. I just don't get it!"

Pepper put her arm around Tony and turned her gaze to Rhody. "Let's talk about this later, shall we." She fixed a glare to Rhody with a _zip your mouth_ look plastered on her face. Rhody sat back slightly uncomfortable under the scrutinizing glare.

* * *

><p>"See ya Tony." Rhody said holding out his right hand. "And about earlier, I'm sorry."<p>

Tony grinned, "Don't worry about, Rhody. I've had it a long time coming. I always knew it in my heart I just never…never wanted to admit it. You still up to taking Gabriel out tomorrow? It would be good for her to get out more often and to have someone she can talk to besides us."

Rhody nodded. "No problem man. I'll see if I can figure out what's on her mind."

_Author's Note: Please review after each chapter! I love to know what all my readers think! _


	2. Strange Phenomena part 2 San Francisco

Translations:

Blackfoot Indian translation:

Wa'piski-wiyas- White man

Inihkatsimat Ponokáómitaa- Hey Horse (the horse's name in the Blackfoot language).

Tsá kaanistáópííhpa- How are you?

Póóhsapoot- Come here

Assa-Hey

**San Francisco, California**

"Alright, class, alright. Settle down!" the teacher called them to bring their focus to her.

The class slowly sat down and stopped talking. Aron had been sitting in a corner seat off in the back where he wasn't noticed by anyone. He didn't mind being alone. He actually preferred it most of the time. Other students also avoided him and those who tried to get to know him eventually got the hint they weren't wanted or needed. On the other hand he'd never had his foster mother teaching his class before.

She'd always taught at the community college in San Francisco, California. She'd been a student teacher at various schools, but ever since she had received her credentials she had taught at the college. Her hope was to teach as many people about the history of the Native American Indians because their culture was fast disappearing as Aron should know. He was a part of the Blackfoot Kainai tribe until that fateful day when his parents died and he became an orphan at the age of 8. A foster child.

Sure his foster parents were kind, but he'd never totally felt at ease around them. The only one he had ever felt at ease around was Ponokáómitaa his beautiful red roan stallion. He was the only one in this city who felt Aron's need to be back on the plains hunting buffalo and living off the land. He was the only one to feel his ever growing need to feel free in the wilderness of nature. One day he would return to the plains. When? He didn't know. How? Well, he was going to figure it out eventually.

"So, I take it you all signed up for Native American Indian studies?" she addressed the class.

No one spoke against that and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Right then, let's get onto business," she clasped her hands together. "My name is Mrs. Paradis. I have been teaching at this college for fifteen years and I am a foster parent."

Aron quietly thanked her in his mind when she didn't mention that he was her foster son. He didn't like drawing attention to himself, especially around strangers he didn't know.

"My husband works for NASA and is currently in a space station orbiting Earth." She looked around at her audience. "Is there anything you would like to know?"

A hand was raised in the front. "How much homework is there for this class?"

The class laughed at the question hanging on mostly everyone's minds.

She smiled, "It seems every year I have a student ask that. Homework…you will have a project on each of the Indian tribes assigned to you. There will be five oral presentations and three more that you will only turn in completed. You may choose which of the assignments you do at each point in time, but if you've already turned in three you have no choice, but to present however many others you have left. The homework will be directly linked to these projects, so you will already be doing your assignments research if you stay on top of things… Anymore questions?"

Another hand raised closer to Aron this time. She nodded in the student's direction.

"You mentioned you are a foster parent…If I might ask who is your foster child? Will we get to see whoever it is?"

"At present I have a 19 year old foster child and he has been with us for five years now. And whether he introduces himself to you is his choice she answered quite vaguely."

"Is he in this class?" the same student asked.

Her eyes flickered back to Aron's, but flicked back almost immediately, but had seen Aron's nod to reveal that small bit of information.

"Actually, yes he is," she answered.

The crowd of students buzzed with whispers and talking between those who were trying to figure out who was the teacher's foster son in the class.

Aron didn't move and silently sat in his seat in the corner.

"Please settle down! I need to take attendance now."

To the students dismay she did first name with the last initial if anyone had the same name. When she called Aron's name she looked up for show to not give away that he was her foster son. She knew Aron would reveal that information when he was ready or not at all.

After class Aron looked to see that all his other classes were on the other random days in his schedule. He pulled out his car keys and headed to his car.

It wasn't fancy, but it was sound and had been faithful to him. Not quite like Ponokáómitaa, but in its own way.

"Hi there. Aron right?" someone called from behind him.

He turned to face them from behind his car door. "Yeah."

They ran up to stand next to him. "I was just wondering why you are wearing strange clothes like that," she gestured to his outfit.

Aron studied her clothing, it was the typical skinny jeans and low cut top with jewelry all over and her hair up in a bun.

"Because I do. It's part of my heritage," he explained simply.

"Oh, okay…My name is Kayla by the way." She held out a hand to shake his.

Aron only looked at it with a blank look until she pulled it back her cheeks flushing madly in embarrassment. "Well, nice to meet ya anyway." She ran off leaving him standing next to his car exasperated and annoyed.

And it was starting. There would be others, he knew that, who would comment on what he wore, how long his hair was, and how unhealthy it was to pick up a bird feather let alone tie it in your hair. It happened every year he had gone to school. It was all ridiculous. It would be nice if once in a while people would dress however they wished in public and not care about the ridicule or scorn they might get from others. Maybe then they would understand their heritage and ignore those who didn't like their getup.

He shrugged mentally, people will be people and they almost always cave in to pressure, besides they were Wa'piski-wiya's, so what else should he expect?

Out at the stabling that his stallion lived in he relaxed a little. It was private stabling and so the only people who would come here were the stable hands and even then they didn't do much for Ponokáómitaa. Sometimes it was because they couldn't and others because Aron had already done it all for them. When he stepped into the barn he heard a nicker of greeting from down the aisle.

"Inihkatsimat Ponokáómitaa. Tsá kaanistpáópííhpa?"

Ponokáómitaa nickered in response. He smiled because he, like other Nizitapi, believed that everything is intelligent in its own way and his horse's response proved that belief to most.

He scratched him on his fetlock and moved his scratching around until he had his hand on the underside of the stallions head and he was leaning into the scratching. Aron lifted his other hand and pulled on the stallion's ear. He swung his head up playfully and nipped in his direction.

"Do you want to go play out in pasture?"

Ponokáómitaa nodded up and down nodding and pawed the ground to get the point across. Aron chuckled at his eagerness. Not bothering to pull his halter on him he opened the door and he calmly walked out next to him and looking around whinnied in excitement. He pranced forward a few steps and stopped for Aron. The barns stabling and pastures were next to the park and people watching them make their way to the pasture gaped at his trusting the horse to stay next to him. He knew there were other pastures on the other side of the barn that were indoors and out of sight of the public, but it was entertaining to see people's expressions, besides they should know by now that the horse wouldn't do anything.

Ponokáómitaa noticed their attention and proudly arched his neck and picked up his feet off the ground higher and accelerated into a very showy trot.

He laughed and accused the stallion, "Show off."

Ponokáómitaa didn't do anything other than bolt away for a dozen strides before wheeling on his haunches and gracefully cantering back. More people were staring now, but Aron didn't bother listening to their shouts to get his crazy animal in a halter or bridal. He patted the muscular neck and tapped his shoulder twice to tell him to stay next to him.

Ponokáómitaa obliged and followed his lead to the largest open pasture. He opened the gate and led him in tossing a hidden sugar cube into the air. The stallion trotted forward and reared snatching the cube out of the air in his mouth.

Closing the gate so as not to give those in the park a heart attack he left Ponokáómitaa in the pasture and climbed the fence to simply watch him frolic in the fresh spring air or as fresh a spring air you could get in the middle of the city. After watching the stallion rear, prance, gallop, and play around for half an hour he hopped off the fence into the paddock and opened the gate.

"Póóhsapoot, Ponokáómitaa," he called

Ponokáómitaa reared and galloped across the grass, sliding to a halt next to him and expertly stopping his slide in the slick grass even without the shod shoes that most of the horses who lived on grass wore. Aron smiled and rested his head against the stallion's shoulder.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "I should be leaving this city and helping bring back the plains…but of course, that won't happen? Will it? The Blackfoots are destined to fall from existence and then whatever they teach in schools will disappear until we are gone. I wouldn't expect anything different."

He placed an arm on the withers of the stallion and looked into the horse's face. His eye swiveled back slightly and he almost seemed to say you may.

Aron smiled and hopped onto his back and repositioned himself so that he was comfortable on the stallion's back. His muscles bunched under him and he reared with Aron easily staying on him by grabbing a handful of his long silky mane. They charged back towards the stable, Aron staying light on Ponokáómitaa's back.

"ARON!"

Horse and rider slid to a stop in front of the furious stable manager, Ryan.

"Aron! Get off, put a halter on your horse and stop acting like a fool! I've told you so many times to knock this crap off!" he scolded.

Aron scowled and ignored him urging Ponokáómitaa onward. They stepped past the manager into the hall and into his box stall. Ryan stepped to the entrance of the stall and waited for the boy to dismount.

Aron vaulted off, patted the stallions thick shoulder, and stepped past Ryan to grab brush and hoof pick from the locker on the outside of his stall.

"Aron, are you even listening to me?"

Aron placed the brush on the stallion's neck and gently swiped downwards removing dust and dirt.

"Aron! Listen to me! If you keep doing this crap the police have threatened to take away your horse! You do crazy things in front of the public park and people freak out! Do you understand that?"

Aron wheeled to face him anger flaring up within him. "Do they understand what it is like to grow up in the open plains and then have their family massacred around them? Do they? Do they know what it is like to grow up under the blue sky and fight for survival each day and then be forced to foster homes in large cities with no space and no amount of fresh air! These cities are poison to us and this Earth! No one understands that! No one!" he turned back to the horse. "Only the animals like Ponokáómitaa understand. The birds understand. The animals. The trees. The flowers. The grass… No one… No one else understands my feelings about the freedom of the plains. The animals, the Earth, they were all there. They all heard the pain of my people. My kin being slaughtered around me."

"Aron, look I'm sorry. I may not understand and those who don't know you might not understand, but if you want to keep Ponokáómitaa here, then you need to abide by their rules even if you or Ponokáómitaa understand those feelings of freedom," Ryan said sympathetically. "I won't lie to you, but you and your stallion are amazing. I've never seen a horse respond to anyone quite like that, the way you two do. And I'd like to keep you two together, but you have to work with me. I don't mind if you walk him around the barn without a halter, but don't go outside like that. Do it in the pasture or go to the covered pastures that are on the other side. There at least people can't get scared of his antics."

Aron had stopped brushing and was leaning against the stallion holding back tears while Ryan was there.

"Do we have a deal? Will you do that? If not for me, then for him?"

Aron trembled with the pain of his life crashing down on him. Ryan sighed and shrugged, "I can't say I didn't try. If you need anything, just call."

He left the stall leaving the two alone. Ponokáómitaa nickered and swung a head around nudging Aron. Aron didn't move, but found himself on the ground as Ponokáómitaa lay down and placed his head in front of Aron comfortingly. Aron dropped the brush by his side and wrapped his arms around the large neck and the stallion lay his head across the boys lap.

Ryan had quietly returned to look in through the bars and smiled at the sight.

_I know you've had a tough life kid. But I wish you would work towards a better future, even if it doesn't seem like there is any reason to. And damn, I wish you had picked a simpler name for that stallion. I can't pronounce it right at all. _

He looked at the open stall door and back at the pair. _I don't think they will be going anywhere anytime soon._

He tied a dream catcher he had seen earlier that day and bought to the stall door. He left the door open and went back to his office down the aisle. Aron had fallen asleep leaning against the stallion and woke up to a gentle vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and the number for his foster home popped up on the screen. He flipped open the phone and answered.

"Assa."

"Aron, are you still at the stable?" his foster mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a bit."

She sounded relieved, "okay, I'll see you in a bit sweetie. Be safe on your drive home."

"Sure. Bye." He hung up and rubbed the stallion on the neck before pushing himself up and walking out, taking care to grab the brush and hoof pick before closing the stall door. His hand brushed a feather and he looked down in the dim barn light to see a dream catcher tied onto the door.

"Thanks, Ryan," he called down the aisle and he left the barn.

Ryan didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He had known Aron would know who had put the dream catcher on the stall door. The stable manager liked Aron and wanted to take care of him as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Aron started up his car again hating the gasoline that was such a pollutant to the Earth's air, but there wasn't much of any other way to get around the city unless he wanted to pay the money to take the bus or the subway, but he wasn't into the whole public masses. It made him uncomfortable to be in such a large crowd of people, plus the fact that he couldn't see where they were going which made it all the worse.<p>

He drove up and down the steep streets of the city. He stopped in front of his foster home. The house was squashed in between the two houses like most houses in the city. It was a light, pastel, baby blue color with white window frames and doors. He pulled into the small driveway and parked the car. Opening his door he got out pulling his bag with his school stuff in it out from the back before closing the car and locking it.

He walked up the stairs to the front door pulling out a house key from a pocket. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the front door. Turning on the entry light he closed the front door.

"Assa, Nora," he called through the house.

Footsteps could be heard coming through the house. "Aron. I just finished dinner. Let's eat," she greeted calling from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and wordlessly picked up a dish with food in it. He carried it into the next room where they ate their meals each day. Nora followed him to the room with the other two dishes.

Aron placed his dish in the center of the table and dropped his bag by his chair as he sat down. He looked up and started dishing up his food as his Foster mother sat and did the same.

* * *

><p>Later that night he sat outside in their tiny backyard with the porch light on. He had finished his homework a little earlier and was now gazing up at the stars. Well, what could be seen of the stars. The city lights were so bright that he was unable to see most of the stars. Add to that clouds and it was near impossible to see them. The clouds were forming quickly above the city and Aron watched them with interest. The temperature was dropping quickly as well.<p>

There were few animals that lived in their small yard with a flower garden and patch of lawn, but he could see even the nocturnal animals scrambling for warmth and cover from the cold temperature that was continually dropping.

A cold rain began to drizzle down and Aron gathered up his papers shoving them into his bag and pushing it indoors. He didn't mind the rain, but he didn't want to have to redo his assignments just because they had gotten wet.

The cold rain turned hard as he sat in the chair he had been sitting in. He frowned up at the sky as the cold hail pelted down harder and harder, then started becoming soft and powdery. Unlike the normality whenever it snowed in the area the snow didn't melt on contact with the ground and in minutes there was a thin layer of white powdery snow. Aron looked around him in confusion.

"Since when does it snow in San Francisco like this?" he muttered to himself. "I don't get it."

The snow continued to fall and he went inside the house still confused at the strange weather.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up to screaming and shouting outside the house.<p>

"Aron!" Nora called.

"Yeah?"

"School's been cancelled with this strange weather," she informed him.

Aron slipped out of his bed and shivered before he moved over to the window to look outside. Sure enough there were kids running around playing in the snow. The snow wasn't slush and mud, but firm white snow.

He moved from the window and popped his head out of his room.

"Nora? Has there ever been snow like this here?" he asked.

She smiled, "No, not as long as I've been here. It's only ever snowed a small layer and even that usually melted in a day or so. But never anything like this. You going to go out and enjoy it?"

He thought for a moment. "No, but I'm going to go check on Ponokáómitaa. Make sure Ryan doesn't need help with the other horses."

"Alright, sweetheart. Stay safe."

"I will."

He went back into his room and pulled out some warm clothes to change into.

_What's up with this weather? I wonder if something like this is happening in other places. _

He pulled out his laptop from under the bed and pulled up the internet. He typed in strange weather, year 2011 and multiple hits came up with many areas having strange weather and even strange plants growing where they normally wouldn't.

_This makes no sense…why is this happening? There's never been anything like this even before the Ice age._

He put the laptop aside and leaned over the edge of his bed in thought. _Could it mean something? The shaman of my tribe always said the Earth talks to us in different ways. Is it trying to convey a message? Is it trying to tell us something is going to happen and we should prepare for it?_

He looked up and out his window again as the snow continued to fall outside the window.


	3. Strange Phenomena part 3 New Orleans

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Mark smiled charmingly at the girl in front of him.

"Is there anything you would like to eat tonight?" he asked his girlfriend.

The girl thought for a moment. "I've been craving Chinese all day. Let's go to that new restaurant in town," she suggested. "Come on, Mark!"

Mark smiled again, "Whatever you want Katherine."

_You most likely won't last until it's time for dinner though. But it doesn't matter. _

He held out his arm and she slipped hers inside the crook of his arm with a smile. He led the way down the street of downtown New Orleans to a new Chinese restaurant that had opened a few days ago.

"How many?" the waiter asked.

"Two."

Katherine had her arm looped around his still and she smiled pleasantly.

"Right this way," the waiter gestured and moved.

The two followed and were sat at a small table by the window overlooking the street. Mark pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit before pushing her back towards the table. He took his seat across from her and the waiter handed them their menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

Katherine looked at the waiter. "I'll have a diet coke."

"And you?" he turned to Mark.

"Water's fine. Thanks," he said.

"Only a couple more years before we can drink," Katherine said with a smile.

Mark grinned back at her, "Yes."

She put the menu down and looked at him. All of her attention was fixated on him. "Is something wrong, Mark?"

Mark lifted an eyebrow. "Why are asking that?"

"Oh I don't know." She fussed with the napkin in her lap. "You seem…different tonight."

Mark sighed, "You caught me. I was hoping to wait until after dinner."

Her face tightened in concern. "You're not…?"

Mark folded his menu and placed it in front of him. He turned his eyes to look her full in the face. "I'm breaking up with you, Katherine."

She smiled. "No, seriously, Mark. What's up?"

Mark rubbed his eye to get rid of the itch in it. "Just what I said, Katherine. I'm breaking up with you."

Her face fell. She looked down at her hands her entire body trembling.

"Like I said, Katherine, I wanted to tell you after…"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Katherine screamed. "You really are what those girls say you are! You're a player and you're so damn charming that no one can see it except those who have been your girlfriends in the past."

Mark sat back in his chair calmly and watched as she threw her napkin at him and left the restaurant in a tizzy. The waiter appeared as she left the restaurant.

"Do you wish to take a meal to go, sir?" he asked.

Mark flipped through the menu. "Yeah, I'll take the Honey Walnut Shrimp with fried rice and Potstickers."

"I'll have it boxed up," the waiter said after scribbling his order down on his pad of paper.

"Thank you. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it before eating. She just happened to notice something was up."

The waiter shook his head. "It's no problem. It happens."

* * *

><p>Leaving the restaurant with his order he walked down the street to the edge of town where his car was parked.<p>

"Well, Mark, that was another well done break up," he complimented himself. "Now, who's next?"

_Katherine was the popular shopaholic type. I haven't done a peace loving sweetie. Who would fit that description…Cheryl! Well, I'm asking Cheryl out when I get the chance._

He pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. Clicking the beeper his car unlocked and he opened the door. Turning the car on he flipped on his radio. At first, static was the only thing he got, but when the car started moving the radio tuned into the frequency.

"Recent events in California, Alaska, Florida, and many countries around the world have the government concerned. Today the American government along with the League of Nations has hired fifty top leading scientists to examine the recent phenomena," Laura reported.

Todd dropped into the report, "Don't forget to mention the strange weather patterns drifting across the United States at this very moment. If you have any changes in weather take all precautions. As it is, Half of California, Nevada, and Colorado have a blizzard on the way. We advise everyone to stay indoors if this snow storm should continue from the West to the East or South. The wind has shown signs of bringing it as far as Mexico in some cases."

"And that's all the time we have now folks. If you have any questions or concerns…"

"There's always some new weather change. And people always make bigger deals about it than they need to," he muttered to the radio.

Pulling out his cell phone he looked up Cheryl's number while waiting for the stoplight to change. He found her number and pressed dial placing the phone down as his Bluetooth took the call.

"Hello, this is Cheryl," she greeted.

"Hey, Cheryl. This is Mark. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner tomorrow night and maybe see a movie afterwards. Your choice," he offered.

The line went silent. "Uh, Mark. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I did. We broke up earlier. I broke up with her. I just wasn't feeling it with her anymore. To be honest she's been kind of losing me from the get go. You know what I mean?"

Another pause in the conversation. "Well, then yeah. I'd love to go out to dinner tomorrow."

"Great!" he exclaimed convincingly. "I'll pick you up say around six?"

"Sure. I'll…I'll see ya then," she said.

"Bye sweetie," he said and waited to hear her goodbye before hanging up.

_Score._

The stoplight in front of him turned to green. He drove forward without a second thought. A horn blared from his left and he turned to see what the problem was. A car was speeding through the red light and straight at him.

_What the…!_

The lights in the night went dark and he felt something slam his body back into the padded seat.

_Someone call the police and an ambulance!_

_Are they okay!_

_What was he thinking!_

_Is anyone a doctor here? This guy is bleeding!_

...

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. I hope he's okay. I can't believe that happened right after I talked to him. I guess we'll have to cancel our plans now.<em>

He opened his eyes to bright lights above him.

"Mark!" a voice shouted.

He lifted a hand and muttered.

"Sorry," the voice apologized more quietly.

Mark's eyes focused on his surroundings. His eyes met Cheryl's who was leaning over him.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered.

The words seemed to vibrate through his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked at him concerned. "After we talked on the phone you were run into as you passed through an intersection. The doctors were worried that you might have a concussion and worse that you might fall into a coma. But you're okay! I'm so glad!"

"Cheryl," he muttered again wincing as his brain resonated with her voice.

_She's…Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…What are you…clean…pass the scal…_

_What's going on? _Mark held his head in both hands.

"Mark? Mark, are you feeling okay?"

He couldn't answer. _So many thoughts! Why is everyone talking all at once!_

Cheryl freaked and ran to the door. "Nurse! Something's wrong!"

A nurse ran in with a syringe. She plugged it in with the IV and pushed the anesthetic into the tube. Cheryl took his hand while the nurse eased him back as the drug went into him.

He lay back and his eyes saw black spots yet he could hear the voices still. Not as badly, but they were there.

_Nurse will he be okay?...I don't know he's had a rough…Thank you…Call if you need anything…I'm fine!...I hate needles! I hate…Oh, Mark…The world has become such a strange place of late…_

_Strange place? Are they talking about the recent changes in the world? Does this possibly have something to do with why I can hear everyone?_

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Light lit up the room and Mark opened his eyes to see a nurse setting up a breakfast tray on the table beside him. He lifted his hand and felt a weight on it. Looking down he saw Cheryl with her head on his bed and her hand intertwined with his.

"She fell asleep there sometime after we knocked you out," the nurse explained.

Mark smiled, "It's fine. I just didn't expect her to…"

"You two are boyfriend girlfriend right? Well what else would you expect?"

Mark grinned, "Yeah, except I just asked her out last night. I suppose that won't be happening now."

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure there will be plenty of chances for you to take her out somewhere."

Mark solemnly nodded and looked down at the brunette hair covering the girl sleeping at his bedside.

"Your breakfast is next to you. Just press the red button on the table if you require assistance," she pointed out both.

He nodded his thanks. She smiled and took the control for the bed. The bed raised his torso up enough that he could eat without discomfort. She rearranged Cheryl so that she wasn't uncomfortable. Again he nodded his thanks. The nurse left the room.

Mark closed his eyes and relaxed in the morning light while enjoying the silence.

His head exploded with sound. He grabbed at his head again.

_What is this? What is it happening to me? I need something…Music…That should get rid of this noise! But how can I get music? I don't have my iPod or anything…_

He felt a weight on his lap and he opened his eyes enough to see what was there. An IPod was in his lap, but one he had never seen before. He reached down and grabbed the headphones and popped them into his ears. He pressed play on the device and cranked the volume up to full blast before his body relaxed even the slightest.

_How did this get here? _He picked the device up and looked through the songs. The IPod didn't just have a certain number of songs. It had billions. Anywhere from music from history to rap to pop or rock. It had virtually anything.

_That's weird. I've never seen an IPod with this many songs before. Is it even possible? Has this even come out onto the market? What's the brand?_

He flipped it over and written on the back was Stark International where the apple logo was normally. His mind flipped at that.

_I've never heard of Stark International selling IPods…So where did this come from? And how did it get here? On my lap? Maybe I hit my head harder than they thought and I'm hallucinating…Yeah, that's got to be it. _He studied the Stark IPod a little longer, then shrugged. _Whatever the case. I'm either hallucinating or…or…I don't even want to think about what else could be wrong. I think I'll just eat my breakfast and worry about it later._


	4. Strange Phenomena part 4 location: ?

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update until now. I was gone for 3 weeks plus I couldn't decide on how this character was going to be played out until recently. At least I finally figured this part out. _

_Thoughts  
><em>"regular talking"  
><em>"talking on radio"<em>

**Location: ?**

"_How's it going?"_

"Could be better. How're the others?"

"_Fine."_

"And myself?"

"_Haha…well that could be debatable. Look outside."_

"Shut up already, would ya. It's white."

"_Where's the fun in that?"_

"There is none."

"_Ah, lighten up."_

"Haha, ya right. Like I could lighten up when I can't even be near my family and I spend my days talking to a mysterious person through a walkie talkie."

The fire crackled, popping as two logs collapsed releasing a small spurt of sparks into the air.

"_Well, I guess that makes sense. Although you could try working out how to control that part of your mind."_

"How? I've tried everything I could think of."

"_You haven't tried recently. Besides have you noticed the changes outside?"_

"Changes? Like the seasons? Nothing out of the ordinary in those changes, just means more snow."

"_You might look. You might find something interesting."_

_Like what? More snow?_

She threw the stick that she had been whittling into the fire producing another flurry of sparks. Standing up she reached back and pulled a hood lined with fur over her head. She pulled the clear mask from around her neck up and around her face to protect her eyes and clipped the cloth across her nose, mouth, cheeks, and chin. Walking with small puffs of dry dust swirling around her feet she made her way to the entrance.

The light was next to blinding.

"Remind me to come outside more often, so I don't become a bat and I have to rely on sonar."

A chuckled could be heard through the walkie further annoying the girl. She braced herself for the chilling breeze she expected to blow through the air and instead was caught in a warming sensation of comforting warmth.

"What the hell?"

"_Told you."_

She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light. There was no more snow, but a field of flowers swayed in the gentle wind around her. She pulled the face masks and hood off to feel the wind. Unsure whether she should believe her eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"_How is empathy possible?"_

She snorted, "Touché."

"_And guess what?"_

"Oh, let me guess…Chicken but."

"_Nope, not this time. I'm right above you."_

"You're what!" She whirled on the spot to see a man in his late thirties looking over the edge of the cave. He hadn't shaved in a while from what she could tell.

He shrugged, "Told you to try it."

"Why can't I sense you?" She asked quizzically. _How in the world did he get this close without me realizing it?_

"I've got a good grasp on my emotions. I have to in my position."

"What's that supposed to mean."

He took a flying leap off the top of the cave and landed in front of her. He turned in place to face her with his hand out.

"Bruce…Bruce Banner," he greeted.

She shot him another questioning look. "Bruce Banner as in the Hulk from the Avengers?"

He grinned, "You could say that. Though the Hulk and I have come to something of an agreement."

That really puzzled her especially now that she was beginning to feel the gentle prodding's of his happy feeling. She rubbed her head and reached out to shake his hand.

"Why have you been helping me?"

His smile lessened. "Let's just say I know how it feels to have strange emotions you don't understand."

"Like the violent reactions that release the Hulk?"

He nodded, "Exactly. I have learned to control that though and so can you."

"But how? This is the first time I haven't been overwhelmed by even one person." She pulled back from him.

"I can help you. Then once you have enough control over it, then I can take you to a friend who will be more than willing to continue helping. But you must have precision control if you wish to meet him. As he lives in the heart of New York."

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"One of the ones who helped the Hulk and I improve our relationship with each other and the world, Tony Stark."

"You're joking, right? I can't go to the middle of New York City and expect to be able to keep control."

"It can be possible," he said. "That is if you are willing to work towards that goal."

She shook her head. "It's not plausible, not even reasonable. I would be so overwhelmed that I would lose all control!"

"I didn't say you had to practice all on your own did I?"

She was slowly freaking out at the thought of what he was proposing.

"How would one person register compare to twenty thousand or more?"

"It doesn't, but my emotions running wild can crush many things. I won't force you to try anything." He informed her. "Just know that I am willing to help out."

"I just don't see how it could possibly work," she moaned.

"Joyce, just give it a go. Don't you want to see your family again? Your little brother?" Bruce urged.

She brushed away at something wet on her cheeks. _I'm crying? How many years has it been since I last saw them? 4…5 years? I've already missed so much of my brother's life. Will he ever forgive me? Especially since they probably think that I'm dead in the wilderness somewhere. If I can brave New York city, then surely I could live around my family again._

She wiped away more tears that were forming.

"Damn you," she cursed him.

He smiled, "You'll thank me in the future."

Grinning she shook her head. Her hands were suddenly to hot. She looked down to see that her gloves were still on.

"Fine. Let's do this. But if it doesn't work. You are responsible for taking me to the middle of nowhere."

Bruce grinned, "Of course."

"When do we start?"

"Now."

Rage filled her head painfully. She barely registered the ripping sounds in front of her. She was fighting to hard against the pain now filling her entire figure.

Empathy could be a blessing and a curse. While it can help one decipher the truth of someone's words or feelings. If not controlled properly it could rip that person's mind and sanity apart. That is the challenging part known as control. And that was what Bruce hoped to teach Joyce in a short time span.

Tony had asked him about the weird patterns in the world. Neither of them understood, but with hope Bruce could help Joyce to the point where she could return to civilization to her family and friends and help them out.

_Author's Note: I know it's not very long, but more will be revealed about Joyce in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	5. Strange Phenomena part 5 Shaktoolik, AK

**Shaktoolik, Alaska**

"Sanders! Don't forget your compass and cellphone!"

"I know Mom!"

He ran back into the house. Rummaging through the stuff on his desk he found the two items and shoved them into the bag. He ran back outside slowing to a walk before he reached the door.

"I'm going now," he shouted over his shoulder.

Barking answered his voice. He smiled turning back to the dogs.

"Alright boys and girls," he greeted patting their heads each and scratching in their favorite spots.

Lastly he came to his lead dog who sat waiting for him quietly. When he had scratched all of the others she stood up and waited to be pet for her turn.

"Ready, Aspen?" he asked. "We are going to deliver all this fish in record time. Right?"

She barked once, much to his delight.

"Good Girl," he praised and scratched her neck just behind her ear and cheek. She leaned into the scratching with enthusiasm. He gave her a final pat on the head and went back to the sled.

He pulled up the stake and line attached to the sled, but with Aspen in charge he knew they wouldn't go anywhere without him.

"Hike!" He shouted pushing off the sled as the dogs began pulling and running through the snowy streets pulling the heavy fish laden sled along behind them.

_First we are going to the Bakers, the three restaurants in town, then it is to the Browns, Locklears, Thompsons, Andersons, and Cox's. Then its onto the next town. _

It wasn't far from his house to the Bakers.

Mrs. Baker answered the door cheerfully. "Well hello Sanders. It's good to see you!"

Sanders nodded and pulled a wrapped package of fish from the box on the sled and handed it to her exchanging it for an envelope of cash.

"Thanks for the business like always," Sanders said happily.

She nodded. "Take care of yourself. I always worry about you dog sledding with your eyes."

His hand traveled to his eyes. "I'm not entirely blind," he protested.

She placed her hands on her hips and took a more authoritative tone. "We all still worry about you, so don't forget to take care of yourself. We appreciate the fish, but you keep yourself safe. Okay."

Sanders chuckled, "Yes Mrs. Baker. I appreciate the concern, but I'll be okay with this dog team and especially Aspen. She has been trained to work with me as my eyes when necessary."

"Yes I know." She set the package of fish down and unwrapped it. She picked up one of the fish and pulled it apart in her hands. She walked along the dog line and fed them each a bit until she got to Aspen and she scraped the rest of the meat off for the female Samoyed.

"You spoil them," he commented.

She laughed, "It's my job to spoil them and yours to train them and keep them fit."

"Too true," he grumbled. "Well, we need to get going and deliver the rest."

Mrs. Baker patted Aspen on the head and stepped back. "Take care of him girl."

Aspen barked once in response. Sanders pulled the pick out of the ground and shouted to the team once again. Aspen responded immediately and led the team onward.

They stopped at each place on Sanders list. Chatting with some of them and only greeting others. He kept delivering until the last fish was gone at the last house in the next town over from Shaktoolik. He waved goodbye to his last receiver.

"Alright, let's go home," he told the team. They responded by pulling the sled around and running off in the direction that they had come from this time taking the shorter route by going through town instead of around to the houses.

They passed the town outskirts. Sanders relaxed allowing Aspen to lead them home in the white and grey wilderness. Even a dozen miles from the ocean you could still taste a hint of the salt on the icy air. A warm breeze blew into his face.

_I'll soon have to hitch the team to a wagon to deliver…_

A hand reached up to his face. His legs buckled underneath himself and he felt a painful headache start up signaling the start of yet another strange vision. He barely registered the snow underneath him before giving into the darkness.

_A girl's face appeared before him. She seemed to be self confident, but hiding something. He marveled at the redness of her hair. It looked to be almost as thick in hair as the color which could be imperceptibly be described as blood red. She wore black sunglasses that blocked his ability to see the color of her eyes. Though something seemed eerie to him about her eyes. The girls face disappeared. _

_This time a boy's face appeared, but tense and flighty. He had tan looking skin, straight black hair with a feather tied into it and a muscular appearance. He appeared to be running from something, but on horseback. _

_The boy disappeared like the girls and was replaced by a slightly pale skinned and straight, short, blonde haired boy. He had a cocky arrogance to his smile and looked to be a very popular person with girls. Sanders almost always described these kinds of males as pretty boys. Too pretty for their own good and they know it. This boy also disappeared to be replaced by another person. _

_One that Sanders hadn't thought to ever see again while he lived. And anything but a girl in his eyes. The last was his older sister. _

_She had gone missing in the Iditarod race across Alaska by dog sled. It had been at the Sixth checkpoint coming into Shaktoolik, where we had been waiting to cheer for her, from Koyuk that she hadn't come through. They had sent search and rescue teams out along the trail to find her. They found neither tracks nor, the dogs, scent of her. Being her brother he had begged to let him try finding her, but because of his poor vision he had been told to stay at home while everyone else looked. That had been a little over 3 years ago. _

_What took him by surprise was the pain in her face and eyes. Her brown hair was bound back in a loose braid that traveled down her back to her waist. Other than that she appeared to be safe and health. _

_Her image moved farther away from him to be joined by each of the other people he had seen already making a group of four facing him. To the side a man appeared who he recognized to be the famous Tony Stark of Stark International._

_Locations began appearing to him so quickly that he barely had time to register anything about them at all. First was his own home, second a nice mansion estate, third a stable in a city by a bay, a picture perfect scene of a Downtown area, a camping site. Finally his vision turned to show him the world famous Avenger's mansion and Stark International. _

_The mansion and company stayed in detail until something ripped the image apart revealing something ominous in the shadows before him. Mentally he took a step back unsure of what to make of the creature in front of him. It appeared to have water lapping around it and someone sat on top of an…arm?_

_The image melted away before him leaving him. _

He opened his eyes, but closed them quickly. It was very bright around him and the brightness had blinded him substantially. Opening his eyes slowly he allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He shifted his position to a more comfortable position and brushed against fur and something…scratchy yet soft.

He reached out and brushed his hand across the ground expecting himself to have imagined it and actually find himself collapsed in the snow. Instead he felt something plantish…like grass.

He opened his eyes fully and was able to make out as he sat up a flowering field all around him.

"What the…I'm not dreaming still…right?" He looked to his right and found Aspen lying there. She seemed to smile at him in a dogs unique way of smiling. She also seemed to be asking, Are you done taking a nap? Does that mean we can go?

He reached over and pat her on the head. Sitting back with his legs folded in front of him he looked around confused.

"How long was I out? It can't have been near long enough for a snow white field to a grass and flower covered ground."

He turned from the matter at hand and went back over what he had seen. The one thing he had learned about his dreams…or visions if you wanted to call them that was that he had found them almost always to come true and mean something. Small or big. This one ringed out to him as something big. But if it brought his sister and him back together he would be happy enough with just that.

_Well, there is enough time for going over the meaning while I'm…walking home._

"Aspen, I am going to assume that you know where we are going," he stated and took stock of the condition of the dogs. They were all resting easily while waiting for his command.

"Alright, team, lets get moving home again," he ordered. "Aspen, Easy Hike."

He got them moving slowly, so as not to hurt the sled on the way back. They reached snow again about an hour later and continued onward at a ground covering lope that took them home within the time it normally took to go between towns.


	6. Helicopter Flight New York City

**New York City, New York**

"You ready?" Rhody asked as soon as she had the Head set on securely.

Gabriel nodded while staring out the helicopter's window. Rhody started the helicopter and took off minutes later easily controlling it as he lifted them into the air.

He turned the chopper to face the outskirts of the city and flew in that direction while trying to think of a good way to get Gabriel talking.

The silence between them became increasingly uncomfortable and finally Rhody started some small talk.

"School is starting up again for you isn't it?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded still staring out the window. He glanced at her questioningly.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem down about something."

Gabriel finally turned to him. "I'm fine. Just fine." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than him that she was indeed fine.

"If you're not feeling up to this right now, then we can do this a different day," Rhody suggested.

"I said I was fine," she said with an annoyed tone of voice.

He laughed.

"What's so amusing?" she asked questioningly.

"You remind me of Tony back when he started coming to public high school.

She gaped at him slightly before realizing she was doing so and turned away from him once again blushing at the supposed similarity between her father and her.

Silence developed once more. They were over the outskirts and flying over water and countryside just outside of the city.

"Ready to learn, then take control?" he asked enthusiastically.

She turned back to him, _Might as well get this over with. Otherwise we will just be up here making more small talk until we get this done. _

"Right," he said starting the lesson while keeping his eyes on the air around them while hovering in place.

"The joy stick is called a Cyclic. You use it to move the Chopper whichever direction you want to go. This lever on my left side and on the left side of your seat is called the Collective. You use it to change elevation. If you want to go higher, you can pull this up to move up while traveling. If you want to lower us, then you move it down. The last thing are the Rudders. Those are the two things in front of your feet. They look a bit like paddles in a paddle boat. Use those to help turn. See if you press the left pedal," he demonstrated for her. "We turn left so that the Chopper yaws to the left."

He glanced at her making sure that all sunk in.

"Did you get all that?" he asked. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I got it all," she answered.

"Okay, want to take control?"

She turned to her side of the helicopters controls and placed her hands appropriately on the Cyclic and the Collective. She gently placed her feet on the Rudders.

"What are the gauges on the panel for?" she asked.

"Starting from the upper left they are the VSI, Visual Speed Indicator; Altitude Indicator; Airspeed Indicator; Dual Tachometer; Altimeter; and the Manifold Pressure. The only one that I want you to really keep an eye on is the Dual Tachometer. When you see the red arrow, it should stay in the green area as much as possible. I will tell you how to change your position if you happen to go outside of it." He glanced at her to check that she wasn't confused. "Ready?"

She nodded and took the controls. He reached up and switched the controls to her, but kept the emergency controls on for his side should he need to take control.

She slowly moved the Helicopter forward and began to fly around testing out each controlling feature.

Rhody stayed silent while she figured everything out for herself and got a feel for everything. She finally slipped into a well controlled flight path around the bay keeping the Statue of Liberty in sight most of the time before moving along above the countryside of New York just outside the city.

Rhody looked to Gabriel. "Do you wish to hear of the first time your father went to public school?"

Gabriel only shrugged, _Probably just wants to talk about something to get rid of this silence._

Rhody continued on for a while telling of all that he and her father got into and the trouble they caused Obadiah Stain who had taken over Stark Industries after her Grandfather was killed. He told her of the second day of school when Tony declared he had memorized his school textbooks and that they were outdated. Gabriel giggled at Rhody's story of her father's childhood with him.

Gabriel noticed Rhody turn to look at her with a questioning look.

He asked, "Gabriel, if you don't mind my asking. Why do you always wear sunglasses? I'm sure those around you would love to see your eyes every once in a while."

Gabriel didn't answer.

Rhody sighed, "Please Gabriel. Don't you trust me?"

Gabriel smirked. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…I've never told anyone before."

"You're not blind are you?" Rhody joked.

"Do you think I would have agreed to this lesson if I was blind?" Gabriel asked seriously.

He shrugged, "I have no idea, but then if you're not blind what could make you wear sunglasses all this time since you were 10?"

"You really want to know?" Gabriel inquired, "But of course you do. I only have to ask that you don't talk to my father about it."

Rhody nodded, "I won't say anything."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "When I was ten I went to public school for the first time. When I got there everyone knew my dad was _the_ _famous_ Iron Man and _genius_ Tony Stark of Stark International. They all kept asking me what it was like to be a genius and have a genius for a father and not have to go to school for most of my life. I tried to tell them I wasn't the genius they all thought I was. Some of them listened, but then became jerks and harassed me. Some saying that I would be the ruin of Stark International if I ever became the company owner like my Father. One day I decided that since I wasn't a genius I would make myself into one and then everyone would be proud of me and my parents would know that I had become the next Stark genius…Heh, well guess I got what I wanted, in a way… Unfortunately it wasn't what I was planning on…"

Her face twisted in a grimace and she didn't say anymore.

"What happened?"

She continued a bit more hesitant than before. "I went into Dad's office and temporarily took his pass into his laboratory. Once inside I went to the table with all the chemicals on it… I don't remember entirely what happened, but I woke up a little later and didn't even try to clean up. I was too frightened over what had happened and what my parents would say when they found the mess. I fled the laboratory back towards my room. Before I went into my room I… turned back to the bathroom and showered. I think it was too late by that point. After that I..."

She stopped talking as though she had said too much or she just didn't want to finish the story. Rhody looked back in her direction.

"After that you did what?" he urged.

She shook her head. _No, I won't tell anyone. I'll be the freak of the year. Most everyone already thinks I'm a genius. When in actuality, I'm not. I'm just a freak and a coward._

Rhody waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. "Do you want to turn back?"

Gabriel wordlessly turned the helicopter back around towards her home which could be seen clearly even from their position. They were traveling towards the soon to be sunset. She hadn't even realized it was getting that late already.

* * *

><p>Gabriel gave Rhody back the controls so that he could bring the helicopter down on the landing pad. As soon as they touched down she pulled her headset off and pushed the door open. She hopped out and turned back.<p>

"Thanks for the lesson." She stated politely.

She turned and walked away and back into the house. She jogged down the stairs quickly. She paused when she heard the door shut and footsteps following her down. She looked back over her shoulder before continuing down the stairs and turning to the door she slipped out into the growing night.

_:Are you coming?:_

_:Yes. I'll meet ya there in a little bit:_

She stealthily walked down around the house to the front and grabbed her bike from behind a bush. Hopping onto it she pedaled away in the direction of the bay.

* * *

><p>Rolling her bike into a bike rack on the paved path she left it there unlocked. She looked to the deserted beach and smelled the air. The salt air always soothed her senses and allowed her the chance to think in peace.<p>

_:I'm here:_

_:I know:_

She pulled her shoes off and left them by the bike. Walking on the cool sand she reached the edge of the water. She slipped her foot into the foam salt water. Wading farther in her pants got wet until the water was up to her waist. She stood there her hands just in the water.

She smiled as something large and thick with strong muscle brushed her hands.


	7. Chemicals, Raccoons, and Beaches Oh My!

**New York City, New York**

A knock broke Tony's concentration on his latest project. He looked over his shoulder to see Rhody push open the door and walk in. He sat in a chair next to his friend.

"How was it?" Tony asked turning back to the computer screen.

Rhody sighed, "Well, I can tell you two things. One she isn't ashamed of you and two she was in your office 5 years ago when that accident happened destroying your experiment."

Tony's face lit up. "JARVIS, bring up the security recording from 5 years ago."

"Yes, sir."

A recording popped up onto the screen and began to play. The two men watched the door slowly open and a small figure look inside.

"That must be her," Rhody commented.

Tony nodded, "I never could figure out who would have that small of a figure. I never imagined that she would disobey my orders to not touch my experiments let alone sneak into my office at night."

The figure wandered around the office appearing to peer at each chemical bottle and the experiment. They watched as she bumped one of vials and multiple vials of chemicals spilled onto the girl as she ducked down under the glass and chemicals falling onto her.

"JARVIS, bring up the list of chemicals in that room. Separate the list into what was intact and what was broken and spilled."

"Yes, sir."

The list was pulled up and Tony looked over the spilled the chemicals.

"I don't get it," he said.

A brow was raised in Rhody's astonishment, "The great Tony Stark can't figure out what happened?"

"The chemicals that spilled shouldn't have had any way to react chemically. I don't see how this could have affected her…"

"Really? You're serious."

"Do I sound like I'm joking here?" Tony asked. He faced his friend with confusion clouding his mind.

"Well, I have to say I've never seen you unsure of a situation."

"Unless, it has just been her fearing to tell me and that's it, then I would get it, but I feel as if it is something more." Tony grimaced.

"I guess I'll leave you to it. You might consider asking her what happened. It seems even Tony Stark has some things he can still learn," Rhody muttered the last sentence under his breath to save Tony some of his dignity.

Tony heard the door close behind Rhody and he turned back to the screen. He now had two questions to answer. One about the world. The other about his own daughter. "JARVIS why is it I can't even figure out my own daughter?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand the question."

Tony groaned. "Oh, never mind. Where's Pepper?"

"In your room, sir," the computer answered.

Tony stood and left the room. "Save all of my searches, JARVIS."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Pepper?" Tony inquired.<p>

"What's wrong Tony?"

Tony settled down onto the bed next to his wife.

"I think Rhody and I have figured out part of the truth to our daughter," he hesitated, "but I'm not sure what to do with that truth."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"It seems that the accident with my experiment 5 years ago was caused by our daughter. The only trouble is that I don't know what to make of it. The list of chemicals that were spilled wouldn't do anything when bonded together. I just don't see what could have happened. Unless…our daughter discovered something, when she spilled those chemicals."

Pepper sat up and reached to touch Tony's cheek. "Tony, if something happened 5 years ago, then it's up to her to tell us at her own time. You shouldn't force her. I don't think anything happened that was too drastic otherwise I believe she would tell us."

"Pepper, that's the thing. I don't think she will tell us. She's never had my father's or my genius mind. What if she felt pressured to have our knowledge and when she didn't she decided to try and make one? What if she did something that she won't tell us about because she is so ashamed of herself for making a mistake?"

"Tony. She's not ashamed of herself. If anything she just isn't comfortable yet with explaining what happened or why she did it. I think Rhody was lucky to get her to talk about herself as much as she did."

"You overheard us talking?"

"No, I talked with Rhody on his way out," Pepper said with a smile.

"Right."

Pepper pulled Tony into her arms. "She'll tell us when she is ready."

Tony nodded, but he was still unconvinced even as Pepper lay down to sleep. Tony continued fidgeting around with the new information about his daughter.

Half an hour later Tony turned onto his side facing Pepper and checked to see that she was asleep. Confirming the fact he quietly slipped out of the bed sheets and blankets.

He navigated the dark halls to his daughter's room with ease. At her door he stopped in front of it and knocked.

"Gabriel? Are you still awake?"

There was no answer. Tony pushed the door open and found Gabriel sitting on her bed facing the wall that she could look out of.

"Gabriel, I want to know what happened 5 years ago. If something happened to you I want to know. If the result is something you aren't happy with we could work to find a way to reverse it." He waited for her to talk before continuing, "I know you were in my office and that chemicals spilled on you. What I don't understand is why you never told us. If something happened to you, then let us know. We love you."

He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Gabriel stayed silent and unmoving, but something in front of her did move. Tony squinted in the darkness trying to make out what was in front of her. He was suddenly startled when a pair of golden orbed eyes opened where the movement had occurred.

"JARVIS, turn on the lights," Tony said.

The lights came on and he jumped off the bed startled when he saw a raccoon standing on his daughter's bed only inches from her.

Gabriel lifted the raccoon from the bed like one would a cat and went to the window. She pushed it open and let the raccoon slip from her arms onto the window sill. Tony watched in silent shock as the gray animal slipped down the side of the building out of sight from where he sat. Gabriel closed the window.

"Why was a raccoon in your room?" Tony demanded.

She ignored the question and left her room. Tony followed her to the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face still not answering.

"Gabriel," Tony pleaded, "please just tell me what is going on."

He waited outside the door for a while longer but still heard no answer. Instead it seemed as though she was ready to stay shut in the bathroom until he gave up.

"Fine! Fine," Tony stated. "Have it your way. But seriously Gabriel. Whatever happened that day your mother and I still love you. We just want to know what happened so that we can help you through it." He hesitated, unsure of what to say to his teenage daughter. "Just let us know when you want to talk about it."

Tony stared at the door hoping it would open and she would tell him what happened. Instead he just faced a white door that wouldn't open. He turned and slowly walked away. He stopped when he heard muffled sounds from the other side of the doorway.

_Is she crying? Well, I don't think it will help if I'm here when she comes out. I'll give Pepper's advice a try, but not for long. I don't want her to hide herself from us anymore._

He left her to her own thoughts and devises. "JARVIS, warn me if anything happens with Gabriel. I don't want her doing anything stupid."

"Yes, sir. Actually sir she just climbed out of the bathroom window and is now currently headed in the direction of the ocean."

Tony went back to the main computer room. "Bring up the satellite picture."

The picture came up and followed closely as his daughter biked along streets for a time before arriving at the ocean. She slipped her bike into a bike rack and pulled off her shoes and socks. She walked barefoot down the beach and waded into the water until she stood waist deep. She stayed that way for about 20 minutes before reaching into the water, then coming back out.

She walked back up the beach out of the water and lay down on the moonlit beach for a time. She pulled her shoes and socks back on and retreated along the path she took to get to the beach from their home. Tony didn't know what to make of it.

"JARVIS, go back to the beach and do a thermal scan."

The computer did so, but nothing was detected except for small fish. Tony shook his head.

"I don't know what I expected to find," he muttered. "Has she done this earlier in the day as well or just now only?"

JARVIS was silent for a moment before replying. "5 minutes after Rhody and Gabriel got back she left the house for about the same amount of time."

Tony puzzled over the strangeness of the trips. "Go back and find out how many times she has done this and how long each trip was as well as when." He instructed. "I'm going back to bed. I will look at the results in the morning."

Tony left the computer room leaving JARVIS to shut everything down that the computer didn't need to do as instructed.

Back in his room he changed into more comfortable clothing to sleep in and slipped under the covers with Pepper. She slept peacefully beside him in the darkness. He turned over on his side to face her until his subconscious mind took hold of him pulling him into a deep restful sleep that he needed to face the next day.


End file.
